


The Chase

by snart_333



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, it was supposed to be porn but then it turned into something with plot/feels, more feelings than necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snart_333/pseuds/snart_333
Summary: The ChaseA ritual that an alpha and an omega perform to bond and essentially become mates. The alpha chases his omega to a destined location picked beforehand and tries to tempt his omega to bond. The omega tries to stay out of their grasp for as long as possible. This usually happens when an alpha is close to a rut and the omega close to a heat. After the ritual ends, the bonded pair will be mates officially.Eren had been thinking about it for quite a while. He was unsure if Levi wanted to take the next step in their relationship. When he finally had grown the balls to ask Levi, he was surprised with the answer he got. Levi said yes.This wasn’t enough for the reckless omega though, because they weren’t the standard alpha/omega couple. They didn’t do normal and standard, so why start now?





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever posted so excuse me if there are a lot of mistakes. Hope you like it^^

Eren had been an omega his whole life. At first he absolutely despised being one, but when he met Levi, everything changed.

Even though his alpha could act like a stubborn and an overprotective alpha, sometimes he also had some of his finer moments, like now.

They were cuddled up under the blankets in Levi's house. It was silent, because they were both sunken into their own thoughts. It was a comfortable silence and Eren felt at peace.

Eren was snuggled up against his alpha's chest. Much to Levi's dismay, Levi was the little spoon and Eren the bigger spoon. He didn’t know how he managed to convince the alpha to be the smaller spoon. If he remembered correctly he said something about their height difference and that it’d be easier and more efficient this way. Levi couldn’t deny the little request that Eren had made, so of course he gave in.

Their relationship wasn’t without bumps on the road, but Levi had to admit that it wasn’t like he expected it to be. He had expected it to be taxing. Giving his partner his undivided attention, arguing about little insignificant things while his partner would get annoyed at him for every little quirk he had. Somehow, the fact that it was Eren with whom he shared this all with, made it acceptable. Almost nice and domestic if he had to be honest.

But there was one thing lately that had been bothering Levi. Eren had been acting strange, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Every time Levi asked, he would just say it was nothing to worry about. He said this with such an suspicious voice, that Levi just couldn't let it go.

Levi was scared that Eren was going to break up with him. He knew it was stupid of him to think that, but he couldn't help it.

They have been in a relationship for about a year now. They hadn't bonded yet, but that was because Levi tried to give Eren the space he wanted. Of course they had fooled around, but they never went all the way.

The silence continued to stretch on, till Eren cleared his throat.

“Levi... I have been thinking about- It's just that I-” Eren began, but he couldn't get it out. He never thought it would be this hard.

“What is it brat, spit it out!” Levi asked with irritation taking over his voice.

“It's just that I wanted to ask if you would- If you, you know...” Eren still couldn't find a way to ask Levi.

“Eren just spit it out. I won't be upset if you want to break up.” Levi was clearly annoyed with the situation. If the brat wanted to break up, he should've just said so. Levi wouldn't be happy with it, but he would understand. Eren had always had a strong aversion to alphas. Let’s just say that he had some very bad experiences with them in the past.

“No that's not it! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to participate in _The Chase_?” Eren said with pink dusting his cheeks.

It was silent for a moment. Levi couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He always thought that Eren wanted to take his time with this relationship.

“Eren… but I thought that you… Is this really what you want Eren. We haven’t even had sex and yet-” Levi said with a worried voice, before he got cut off by a nervous Eren.

“This is what I want!” Eren said with determination. He had been thinking about this a long time and realized that he would like them to become mates officially.

“Levi I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life being your mate!” Eren said while trying to hide his too obvious blush.

Levi was taken back by this blunt statement, but he wasn’t surprised. He, for a long time, knew that he loved Eren. He just didn’t want to make Eren uncomfortable by saying it while he knew Eren wasn’t ready yet. He could wait. He was a very patient man you see.

“Eren I love you too, with whole my heart. I would love to be your mate and I would love it if you were to be my mate for the rest of our lives.” Levi said with warm feeling overtaking his body. He had been thinking about this too, but he didn’t want to rush into this while Eren was clearly not ready. Or that was what he thought. He clearly had been wrong (and that wouldn’t be the last time he would be proven wrong).

-

The next weeks were spent preparing a safe and secure location to hold _The Chase_ in. They picked an area particularly made for events such as mating rituals. The area was made to look like a forest, there were trees and birds and all the other stuff you would usually find in a forest.

They had to wait till the next heat/rut-cycle came along. Their heats and ruts had already synchronized so that wasn’t a problem. The only thing standing in their way now was the waiting game.

About a week before _The Chase,_ Eren was starting to act nervous. At first Levi thought it was because of _The Chase,_ but soon he noticed that it was something more. Maybe Eren changed his mind and didn’t want to do it anymore?

Levi knew that trying to figure it out himself wouldn’t help, so this time he decided to ask Eren before he jumped to conclusions like he’d done earlier.

“Eren, you’re acting nervous. Is there something you want to tell me?” Levi asked while sitting down next to Eren on the couch.

“It’s just… I have been thinking about _The Chase.”_ When Levi heard that he deflated a little. He had already expected something like this, but that didn’t mean that he liked it.

“It’s okay if you changed your mind Eren. I don’t mind waiting a little longer.”

“No it’s not that Levi! I really want to do _The Chase_ , but I just thought it’d be a good idea if… if w-we swapped roles.” He ended while sounding a little unsure of himself.

This got Levi thinking. He didn’t really get what Eren was trying to tell him. Swapping roles?

Eren noticed the confused look in Levi’s eyes so he explained: “It’s just that we are a pretty unorthodox couple and we don’t really care about society’s expectations of omegas and alphas, so why should we start now? Instead of _you_ chasing _me_ , we could do that _I_ am chasing _you._ ” Eren was starting to sound more sure about himself the more he explained.

“We could make it a little game you know!” Eren said with enthusiasm.

“You always say that you can easily resist my ass (that is obvious a lie, nobody can resist that Yeager booty ;D), but now we can put it to the test and see if that’s actually true!”

“So what you’re saying brat, is that you want to see how long I can resist your cute little ass?” Levi said while smirking. He wasn’t sure he was gonna win this, but of course that didn’t stop Levi from acting like he thought he could win.

“Yes, exactly. I bet you won’t be able to last much longer than 3 hours max!” Eren said while grinning. He too, was sure that he was going to win this.

“Brat, I think you can give me a little more credit than that. I think I can easy hold out 4 hours!”

“Okay, so it’s a bet then! What does the winner get?” Eren asked, because what was a bet when there was no prize. That way it wouldn’t be fun anymore.

“What about that the winner can demand anything and everything of the loser for a whole week straight?” Levi had already some things, some very lewd things, in his mind.

“That sounds like a fair price… Okay, it’s on!” Eren said after mulling it over a bit.

They decided that they weren’t gonna tell anyone about their little game. It would be a surprise for the people working in the facility where _The Chase_ would be held.

Eren and Levi both knew that nobody would dare to interrupt them once it started. The ritual was something that most people held high respect for, so they wouldn’t interrupt unless something happened that posed a danger to the pair. Even Hanji, who was the only one from their own circle of friends and family who would be present, didn’t know.

They couldn’t wait to see the surprise etched on their face.

-

Both Eren and Levi were really looking forward to _The Chase_ and when the day finally came along, they couldn’t be happier. Both (even if Levi didn’t want to admit it) were very excited for this day. They had been waiting for this for almost two weeks, so it was expected that Eren was bouncing with excitement the moment he woke up.

“Come on Levi, wake up, wake up, wake up! It’s time Levi! We can’t be late Levi! Come on Levi!” Eren whined while trying to shake Levi awake. Levi didn’t handle it well when others, even Eren, woke him up. Mostly he would just ignore it and continue sleeping. But this was Eren and Levi knew he wouldn’t stop till Levi got up.

“Yeah hng… Eren. Just one more minute Eren...” Levi said with a cute sleepy voice.

“No Levi!” Eren said with a stern voice. “We need to get up now or we’ll be late. And you don’t want to be late for the chance of bonding me for real Levi, now would you?” Eren said with a smug voice. He knew he had Levi convinced when he mentioned that Levi would end up fucking him if they did this right.

This was indeed enough for Levi to wake up and to get ready for this very special day.

When they had dressed, eaten breakfast and most importantly brushed their teeth (Levi has very high hygiene standards), they went outside were Hanji was already waiting for them. Levi didn’t really intend to bring anyone else to _The Chase_ , but you know Hanji: when they heard about this, they wouldn’t stop complaining till Levi gave in and took them with them.

“Hey there, did you get a good night sleep?” Hanji asked with too much energy. They were ushering them into their car. Before one of them could even answer Hanji interrupted with saying: “It looks like today will finally be the day that Levi will get lucky!” Hanji winked at them with a knowing look in their eyes.

“Just drive four-eyes.” Levi grumbled. He was already tired of them and he hadn’t even spent 5 minutes with them.

Eren was eager to answer though and said: “Yes Hanji, we had a pretty decent night considering the circumstances.” Eren didn’t really understand why his alpha was grumpy. This should’ve been the day Levi looked forward to the most, but he just seemed more irritated than normal. Maybe it was because of the nerves, Eren thought.

They were all a little on edge, because Eren was in a pre-heat and Levi was experiencing a pre-rut. Luckily Hanji was a beta, so they weren’t affected as much as an alpha or omega would be.

-

It took them a whole hour to get to the arena. It was huge. From the outside, it looked like a big white building, but when you went inside you were drowned in nature. The forest was beautiful (not like they’d be paying attention to that, if you know what I mean *wink*) and stretched on as far as the eye could reach.

When they were spotted, a few betas in white lab coats came to explain what would happen today. Both Eren and Levi already knew what was expected, so the chance of problems arising would be as low as possible.

It was a simple concept: omega flees and alpha tries to find the omega and then they bond. End of story. Even though it sounded simple, everyone who was present, knew what kind of trust was needed before a pair even considered doing this ritual. It was a sacred ritual that originated from a long time ago.

Most alpha/omega pairs just decided to bond on their own conditions. Mostly at the home of the alpha, somewhere they both felt safe. When a pair chose to do _The Chase,_ it showed how much the pair trusted each other. It showed Eren and Levi that they were dead serious about each other and wouldn’t want anyone else as their mate.

Levi and Eren were taken to separate rooms where they’d be clothed with the appropriate clothes. What they were wearing now, would only stand in the way.

Eren was wearing a simple white dress shirt and tight white pants. Opposite to that, Levi was wearing a black dress shirt with tight black pants. This way, the omega would be easily noticeable and the alpha could sneak up to their omega with more ease.

Nobody ever said that _The Chase_ was fair. Not that it really mattered, because Levi and Eren weren’t planning on doing this by book. They still had their little game going on…

-

Levi was looking at Eren with lust present in his eyes. He couldn’t help it when Eren wore those tight jeans in which you could see his very squeezable ass cheeks. But no, he had a game to win. He already had some ideas about what he’d ask for when he’d win. But for that, he first needed to win.

The betas separated Eren and Levi after they had enough time to look at each other’s outfits. Hanji went with one of the betas to a higher-up place, while both Eren and Levi were taken to different starting positions.

Levi was very nervous. He was sure that he could keep it together for some time, but he also knew how tempting and irresistible Eren could be.

He was being led to a densely packed spot with a lot of trees. He already knew that _The Chase_ obviously was in the alpha’s favor. He was placed in-between trees and bushes where he’d be able to hide from his omega’s sight, while slowly creeping up from behind. He was almost sure that Eren was dropped in a spot that was impossible to hid in. Probably some open field or something.

After thinking through some options in his head, he decided to go further into the woods. He’d be able to hide very easily and the chances of Eren finding him would be a lot lower.

When he heard a robotic voice counting down from then, he got ready to run.

“10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0!”

He didn’t waste a moment. He was physically very fast and strong so running wouldn’t be a problem for him. What worried him though, was Eren’s keen nose. Omegas already had a very high sensitivity to scents, but Eren was even better at picking up scents. This would make things a little more complicated, especially since Eren knew the ins and outs of Levi’s scent.

Levi would need to find something to cover up his scent glands. He could feel his rut coming closer and with that his scent started to become richer to attract omegas to mate. Not that he would mate anyone besides Eren. Eren was the only one for him.

That was when he heard water running. He saw the newly presented opportunity and ran straight at the sound. He found a little creek with some very clear looking water. He knew that everything in this secluded area was safe for him and Eren to use, so that was why he didn’t hesitate to drink from it and drip some of the ice cold water on his scent glands.

“Fuck that hurts!” Levi was surprised that the water would feel so ice cold on his scent glands, although it was to be expected with his rut nearing.

He found that it was working quite a bit. His scent was less prominent and noticeable. He could feel his alpha protesting a little but he pushed it down as soon as he felt it coming up.

He kept running with the motivation of winning their little game. He WOULD win this bet. He needed to!

-

The betas were looking at the heat monitoring screens with surprise evident on their faces. They hadn’t expected such a turn of events.

“Looks like Eren and Levi decided to make _The Chase_ a little bit more _fun_!” Hanji said while their eyes were brimming with curiosity. They knew Eren and Levi were an odd alpha/omega pair, so they weren’t really surprised with the turn of events. They kinda expected it to be honest. Although they didn’t know _what_ to expect.

“So that’s what you’ve been up to…” They muttered to their self.

The betas were discussing how to handle the matter at hands, but apparently Hanji’s look said enough. They decided to leave the pair alone for now. As long as they bonded there wasn’t a problem.

-

Eren had been sniffing the air for what felt like hours. In reality it had only been about half an hour but Eren was an impatient omega. When he wanted something, he wanted it this moment!

He knew for sure that Levi had figured something out to keep his scent hidden. He was frustrated with himself because even with the nose he had, he couldn’t sniff anything in the air except nature and his own heat pheromones. He was surprised at how his body was handling this situation. It was like it knew not to give in _yet_ to the heat. It first had to find its mate. Eren’s mate.

Eren didn’t feel nauseous or shaky or weak, he felt like he could take the world on. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins what got him shaking with excitement. He wouldn’t stop till he found Levi. Till he got his knot!

Eren wasn’t dumb, he knew that Levi had hidden himself in the more packed area of the woods. He was slowly entering terrain with more and more trees and bushes on it. He could feel it in his bones that he was getting closer. Even if they weren’t yet bonded yet, he knew that he had to trust his instincts when they told him his mate got closer.

Normally, unbonded alpha/omega couples wouldn’t be able to feel these things, but Eren and Levi were a little special. Just like they were a little bit special with everything they did.

“Were would my sweet, sweet alpha be hiding” Eren mused to himself. He had a feeling that he was getting closer. He was releasing pheromones like crazy, hoping he’d tempt Levi to show himself.

After a little while, he picked up a very faint version of Levi’s scent. He immediately went on high alert and tried to lock onto the scent before it had any chance to get away. When he knew for sure that he was locked onto the scent and that he was close enough to Levi according to his instincts, he was ready to start the game for real. He was ready to set the first step of his plan into motion…

-

Levi had been running for what felt like ages, but it had only been one hour. The ache in his whole body distracted him a lot and running with an aching hard-on didn’t help him at all. Some time ago, he started smelling Eren’s scent coming closer. It was still faint, but it was a lot closer now than it had been half an hour ago. It was troubling, but he couldn’t go any faster than this at the moment.

He was mindlessly running through the woods, while his alpha was trying to take over. He knew that, once that happened, he would be finished so he needed to keep a clear head.

Trees and bushes were passing by like hazy clouds. He wasn’t focused enough on his environment because he was battling with his inner-alpha. This was the first mistake he made: not taking notice of his surroundings.

His second mistake happened when he thought it’d be a good idea to take a short break. Now that he had stopped running Eren’s potent scent made itself known to Levi’s nose. When he had been running, the wind made his scent not as intense as it would have been when standing still.

When Levi took a nose full of Eren’s scent his alpha began to fight harder for dominance. His cock started to ache even more if that was possible and he let out a loud growl. That was his third mistake. The growl was so loud that Eren had to have heard it.

Levi knew that he needed to keep running or he would be lost to his most primitive instincts: to take what he wanted. Normally he was in perfect control, but with Eren’s scent so thick in the air, it was making it impossibly harder to think clearly.

Levi began running again without really thinking which direction he was going in. That was his fourth and last mistake. When he came out of some prickly bushes, with his clothes torn and ripped, he saw the most delicious sight he had ever seen: Eren was leaning onto a tree with his ass held high in the air while he was finger fucking himself from behind.

Levi froze in place.

“Ahhhh… Fuck! It hurts s-so much. Hnggg… I need my alpha, please.” Eren said while looking Levi straight in the eyes. He arched his back a little more, so his ass stuck out even more.

Levi’s first reflex was rushing towards Eren had helping him get rid of the burning ache in his abdomen. He was onto Eren in no time.

“Fuck, you smell so fucking good omega. _My_ omega! I could eat up this instance you know. You’re just begging for it aren’t you?” Levi was pressing up against Eren’s back. His cock was aching hard between Eren’s buttocks. He managed with the greatest effort to not take Eren right then and there.

When Eren heard what Levi had said, he looked back over his shoulder with a very naughty look, like he got exactly what he wanted. That’s when Levi realized that they still had their bet going on and that Eren had almost won it.

He almost jumped off Eren’s back and backed away till there was a safe distance between him and Eren. He had almost let Eren win the bet. How could he be so stupid as to let his alpha take over.

“Hnggg… Levi w-what are you d-doing? I need you p-please… It is s-so hot. Please alpha...”

“Eren, fuck. You know that I can’t help you right now! I still have our bet to win after all.” It pained Levi to see his mate in so much pain, but he knew that this would happen right from the moment he agreed with Eren on making a game out of this.

It had only been one hour and he was losing already. He was playing right into Eren’s hand and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was doomed and Eren knew it.

-

Hanji had already guessed what could be happening and looking at what just happened, they were right. They had swapped roles and probably made some kind of bet by the looks of it.

Hanji couldn’t stop grinning. They would never stop surprising Hanji and their friends and that was why they were so highly entertaining as a couple. Hanji couldn’t wait to go home and tell all their friends about what Levi and Eren had done. They couldn’t wait to see their surprised faces.

As Hanji thought this, the betas in the white lab coats were still discussing what to do about the situation. They were at a loss of words. Never had something like this ever happened. Hanji saw this and decided to shed some light on the matter. They told them about the unusual alpha/omega-couple and what kind of game they were playing. This appeased the betas enough apparently, because they stopped talking and watched the numerous screens with a satisfying look instead.

“Good luck Levi.” Hanji murmured.

-

Levi had been running as hard as his aching body allowed him after his first meeting with Eren in the woods. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to get away from Eren as far as possible.

He found a tiny stream of water and took a short break to put some fresh cold water on his sensitive glands. He also put on some mud, just for good measure because you couldn’t ever be sure enough with Eren. This lessened the pheromones in the air quite a lot and he felt like he could breathe again without almost suffocating. After that, he kept running until he couldn’t smell Eren anymore.

After running for a while. He found a cave at the edge of the arena. He decided that he’d be safe for a while and made the reckless decision to stay and rest. He would also have time to help himself with his hard-on. It had been leaking for quite some time now and it was seriously starting to actually hurt.

He started to rub his crotch and this instantly relieved some of the pain. It didn’t take long before he came. After masturbating, Levi felt a lot better compared to 10 minutes prior.

He decided to wait a little longer to catch his breath, but before he knew it he was fast asleep.

-

Eren was surprised that Levi was able to hold himself back when it looked like he was already so far gone. He knew that Levi had unusual high self-control, but apparently he hadn’t given him enough credit for how _much_ self-control he actually had.

They had been in a relationship for almost a year and in that year, Levi had given Eren all the space he asked for. Eren just wanted to take things slow and make sure that their relationship wasn’t built on sexual attraction, but rather romantic attraction.

Nowadays, you saw enough couples who were only together because their alpha and omega were compatible, but that was not the only thing that was important in a successful relationship. It was probably the least important thing according to Eren. He found that having a compatible personality was far more important. Just enjoying each other company on a normal day was just as nice as fooling around a bit.

Eren knew that Levi was a lot faster than him now that his heat was catching up with him, leaving his whole body aching. He still had a bet to win so he had to push through it. He knew Levi enough to know that Levi would want to get as far away as possible. So that meant that he’d probably run to the edge of the arena.

Eren was already moving before he figured that out. He knew that once he stopped moving, his body would just collapse, so he needed to keep moving. Now that he had a clear goal, it made it ten times easier. He was running into the direction Levi disappeared into, hoping it wouldn’t take too long to catch up. Eren still wanted to win of course.

Eren was chasing Levi, not relying on his nose, but relying on his eyes. He was looking for broken off branches of trees, marks on the ground, everything that could lead him towards Levi. He found that he was quite good at this when he really concentrated and tried. He knew that Levi had used something to cover up his scent, but he knew from the beginning that he’d do something like that.

After running sometime while trying to suppress his omega, he came across a stream of water. He found tracks that Levi had stopped here to probably drink something. This gave Eren the confirmation that he was heading in the right direction. It looked like watching a lot of detective series came in handy right now.

Eren wanted to get this done fast, because he didn’t know how long it had been from the last time he’d seen Levi. For all he knew he had lost their bet already. That thought only made him pick up his speed even more.

He also didn’t know how long his body would hold up. He knew that his body had almost reached its limit, because the heat burning in his gut was beginning to get unbearable.

After running some more he came across he cave. His body was at its last wits, so without really keeping watch of his surroundings he entered the cave. He was about to give up and collapse, until he saw something, or rather someone, sleeping on the ground. It was like a dream come true.

Without waiting any longer, he dropped himself on top of Levi and started grinding their hard-ons together to create friction.  It didn’t take long for Levi to wake up and see what had dropped onto him.

“Eren are you-u that? Aaah fuck ngg. H-how did you f-find me?” Levi asked while trying to keep still underneath the omega.

“That wasn’t too hard you know. I just followed your trail up here.” Eren said while grinding down harder. He wanted Levi to have a taste of the despair he went through.

“Does this feel good _alpha_? I can smell that you’re very close to giving in.” Eren couldn’t stop the rather evil sounding chuckle from escaping.

Eventually Levi stopped trying to hold himself back. He started thrusting his hips up, meeting Eren’s forceful thrusts. He saw that Eren still had some scrapes of clothing on him, so he tore the clothing off with a shuddering growl.

His alpha was done sitting back and doing nothing. It wanted action and it wanted it now!

Levi took Eren’s arms and swapped them around. He slammed Eren’s body into the ground and let his alpha take the reins.

Eren didn’t even feel it. The only thing he wanted was his alpha, his teeth on his neck while being buried inside of him. Slick was slipping between his thighs, his body preparing him for his alpha.

Levi had started to suck hickeys on his neck, his chest and things. Eren knew that Levi was very possessive, so this showed other potential mates that Eren was taken and being cared for. Eren wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Fuck alpha, that feels so good!” Eren’s body welcomed anything from his alpha by now. He had gone long enough without his alpha so now that he was here, he wouldn’t stop until he was full satisfied.

Both their minds were long gone, their instincts had taken over. Nobody cared about their little bet anymore, all they cared about was each other.

Eren spread his legs wide open, a clear sign that he was ready. He expected Levi to plunge right in, but Levi just kept surprising him with his self-restraint. Instead of the feeling of a cock against his entrance, he felt something long and slim rubbing circles over his entrance. Eren realized that even in his rut, Levi still cared enough about him to hold himself back and think about Eren’s pleasure first.

_What a sweet alpha I have._

Eren started to push his hips down, hoping that Levi’s fingers would enter him. Levi didn’t let him down. Levi pushed in 2 fingers without warning.

“Aaah fuck, that feels so good! Hnggg… p-please more… please.” Levi was thrusting his fingers in and out while sucking on Eren’s nipples.

Levi trailed his tong sensually over Eren’s left nipple, before switching his attention towards his right nipple. Levi added another finger and began to roughly suck and bite on Eren’s nipples and chest. Levi loved seeing Eren like this, a writhing mess overtaken by lust caused by Levi. Levi felt a warm feeling overtaking him, he thought that the sight before him was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The one he loved the most was trusting him enough to let him in control. To let him see the vulnerable state Eren was in right now. Enough to let him bond him and become mates forever.

When Levi thought he had teased Eren enough, he retracted his fingers with a small popping sound. Eren whined at the lost feeling, but soon this was replaced with something much better. Eren felt the tip pushing against his loose asshole.

“Yes alpha, please take me!” Eren almost screamed out of desperation while bearing his neck before Levi. The time had come for him to truly let go and let Levi take control of the situation. The thought scared him a little, but he knew that this was what he truly wanted. Nothing, not even himself, could stop himself from wanting this.

Levi looked down and saw that Eren was ready, he was bearing his neck, waiting in anticipation for him to truly take the lead. Levi pushed in slowly, trying his hardest not to hurt Eren, even though that was practically impossible while Eren was in heat. Levi was mouthing at the place he wanted to mark Eren, making sure the flesh was relaxed and ready. When he was fully sheathed, he bit down hard on Eren’s neck.

He had never felt this good ever before. Levi felt connected to Eren on a whole other plane of existence. He didn’t know how to describe it, it wasn’t like he literally could feel what Eren felt, it was something more. _Much more._

For Eren it was quite the same. When Levi’s teeth entered him, he could feel the connection they always had had, become full and complete. Eren could feel their connection into the deepest part of his soul, of _their_ soul. He could feel the love Levi felt for him overflowing in his soul, merging with the love he felt for Levi. He felt like he was in heaven. No something even better than heaven because he could share this moment with Levi.

It took a minute before either of them came back from the seventh heaven they had been in. They both were still horny and hard. Something that Levi wanted to take care of. He began thrusting in slow, building up speed as Eren began to become louder and louder. Levi couldn’t stop looking at Eren’s face. Eren’s eyes were closed and there was a deep blush all over his face.

“Omega, open your eyes for me.” Levi wanted to see those shining gems when he came. He wanted them to hunt him down in his worst nightmares. Wanted them to look at him and see the love in them. He could feel the love in his very soul, but he wanted to see the love in those blue/green oceans of perfection too.

Eren slowly opened his eyes. He could feel his climax fast approaching and the fact that he was now looking at the most handsome face the gods had ever created didn’t help his case. He wanted to tell Levi how much he loved him, how he would do anything and everything if it meant that this moment of pure bliss could last forever, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was: “Please m-more… Please _alpha.”_

Levi began to speed up his pace, he too was close to the edge. He could feel his knot getting bigger and bigger, till he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a hard growl he pushed into the tight heat for the last time. His knot grew to its full size and he came. He came while looking in the eyes of the one he loved and it was the best feeling ever.

Not long after that Eren came too, trying to milk every little drop of cum out of Levi. His orgasm was overwhelming, like you’d expect when he was in a full blown heat while experiencing the first hours alone, without relief of his alpha. He arched his back and tried to muffle his scream with his hand. After a few intense moments, he could finally breathe like a normal human.

Levi tried to shuffle them, without moving too much as to not hurt Eren, in a comfortable position. Levi laid them down on the soft earth and swung one arm over Eren’s chest, while entangling their legs together. He made sure to keep his hips almost glued to Eren’s ass. Levi didn’t want to hurt Eren, so he had to be careful. A knot could be very painful for only the omega if pulled out. The omega would feel physical pain, but more so emotional pain because omegas would feel abandoned and like they were not enough if an alpha were to pull out in such a vulnerable situation, or so he read.

When they were both comfortable, it didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep. Levi had never slept better.

-

After 3 very tiring days full of fucking, Eren’s heat and Levi’s rut finally subsided. They were eager to get home and rest, enjoying each other’s company to the fullest. They both received some new and fresh clothes from the betas. Levi tried to ignore Hanji’s bugging questions as long as possible, but at one point even he had to give into the tornado of energy know as Hanji.

“Hanji can you please quite the fuck down. I’m too tired to deal with your shitty questions right now.” Levi was carrying a sleepy Eren in his arms, trying not to wake him. He deserved his rest after all this fucking.

“But Leviiiii, I just want to know if you are now able to feel what Eren feels. Or maybe even read his thoughts?! Come on Levi, this is for research purposes only. And how was _The Chase_?! Was it like the rumors said?!”

Rumors said that when you do _The Chase_ with someone you truly loved, the bonding would have some unique side effects, like being able to feel what your partner felt or read their thoughts.

They didn’t have that.

They had something more. Something special. Something only they knew off and could feel in the deepest part of their souls. It was better than the rumors said it was.

“For fucks sake Hanji keep it down.” Levi said hissing while looking down at Eren.

“And FYI, the rumors are all falls. I don’t feel Eren’s feelings and I can’t read his thoughts. I don’t know who came up with it, but it is bullshit. I can’t explain it well, but what Eren and I have is something more than that.”

“Really Le-” Hanji started, but was soon enough cut off by Levi.

“No, I won’t donate blood for your self-proclaimed research!” Levi hissed. He could feel that he was teetering on the edge of snapping at them.

“How did you know I was gonna as-” When Hanji saw the look on Levi’s face, they stopped talking in fear of their own life.

_That’s what I thought._

Levi walked towards the car and laid Eren down gently in the back. Hanji got behind the wheel and Levi took place next to her.

After a ride that felt like hours, they finally stopped in front of Levi’s house. In the meanwhile, Eren had woken up. Levi wanted to help Eren get out of the car, but Eren swapped his arm away and said: “I can do it myself, I’m not _that_ incapable of taking care of myself you know.”

“Okay, whatever princess.” Levi said with a sarcastic voice.

Hanji had been acting nervous and strange the whole way back, but when Levi opened the door it became clear why.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

“Really you guys, did you just- did you really-?” Eren tried to form an actual sentence, but it seemed that that was impossible right now.

“HANJI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU-” Levi began, until he was elbowed in the ribs by an angry Eren.

“Behave yourself! They went through all this trouble to throw us an welcoming party so you’re at least gonna act like you appreciate it!” Eren hissed through his teeth.

Levi knew that he had never really been in charge of this relationship. It may seem like that to outsiders, but the people who knew them knew that Eren was the one that was in charge. Always had been always will be. Even if Levi wouldn’t admit it ever. Well maybe only to Eren.

Everyone congratulated them personally on completing _The Chase_ and finishing their bonding. After an hour telling people the same story again and again, Levi was totally done with everything and kicked everybody out. He just wanted to sleep in with his lover and forget that he had to work tomorrow.

When they finally lay in bed together, without any other people in the apartment Levi said: “This was something, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it really was.” Eren replied back.

“I’m looking forward to the coming week!” Eren added.

“Why?” Levi asked trying to sound confused. He had hoped Eren would forget about their bet, but of course Eren still remembered.

“Levi, don’t play dumb with me. You promised!”

“Okay, I’ll do anything you ask of me for the next week, as long as it not too crazy.”

“That is my sweet alpha.” Eren grinned.

After a few minutes of silence, Eren asked: “Levi are you still awake?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say that this really was a great day you know.” Eren said, while burying his face into Levi’s chest hoping to hide his blush.

“Just great?!” Levi replied back with a smug grin showing on his face.

“Okay, awesome you ass.” Eren said while grinning.

“As long as I’m _your_ ass.”

“Always.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it drop a comment or something. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
